Guilt Trips
by Shiro-Sumi
Summary: Damn that fluff ball of a demon. He was having a great time wallowing and the bastard had to interupt him with some inprompto lessons on the space time continuum that he didn't care about. HIATUS


Authors note: I really need a beta for some help for one and for two… I don't know.

This is YAOI. No complaints. Time travel. Constructive criticism is always approved. Even if I am mentally a cynical 6 year old with bipolar and schizophrenic tendencies.

_Hello - _flashbacks

_**I really **_- Naruto thinking to Kyuubi

**Want** - Kyuubi thinking to Naruto

Cookies - normal speech

**Chapter 1 - Bloody Imitations**

Blood was raining down from the darkened sky. The once bright village of Konohagakure was decimated, a blood-stained image of what it once was. In the chaos sat a young man. His long, blonde hair was tinted red with blood and his blue eyes showed a cloudy sky in their depths. This poor soul was the only survivor of the massacre created by Uchiha Madara.

The fool had tried to take Naruto from his village by using the Hachibi, the only jinchuuriki alive, and had failed. The Hachibi was no match, even made more so when Naruto went into a controlled 9-tailed form while using Senjutsu. But it had cost him a lot.

The Hachibi, when realizing that it was going to lose and die, used a suicide technique that exploded and killed everything in a 100 kilometer radius.

Naruto was the only living thing in 100 kilometers… that was a scary though. Soon enough, though, he would die too. He could feel the life flowing out of his veins as the effects of using Kyuubi's power and Senjutsu and his chakra at the same time. He was dying. Naruto Uzumaki, ANBU captain and next-in-line for Hokage, the prankster extraordinaire, the dearly loved child, was dying.

_**Kyuu, **_Naruto thought, _**I didn't want it to end this way. I'm only 17. I wanted my love alive, my village prospering, my family with me. I did not want to die alone after everybody else and have failed them so completely. Please say you have a way to fix this.**_

**Gaki, to fix all of this you would have to go back in time and change everything. Live without the acknowledgment of your family, your lover, and your Konoha. You would have to rebuild everything by scratch.**

_**I'll do it.**_

No sooner had the boy thought it, than he had realized the pain. He was being split apart from the inside. Being sent back in time was painful. His soul was being torn apart and rebuilt, pixel by pixel. He was dying or sent-back-in-timing or never-going-to-live-again in pain. He had never even had sex with the man he loved nor confessed.

Great… he was dying and here he was thinking about sex with a man. Jiraiya and Kaka-sensei had rubbed off on him **way** to much.

But he wasn't dying, he was being sent back in time. Not a big difference in pain-o-meters.

And then… he blacked out.

* * *

Cloudy blue eyes started to crack open as a obnoxious ringing filled the air. _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! _It was hell's lovechild. But I digress… Naruto's eyes popped open as he realized that he was far from the battlefield he was in when he had beaten Madara.

Where the hell was he? How could he be in his old apartment that had been trampled by the Hachibi? And how the hell could he have ever had such a bad decorating sense?

Thoughts clearing up, Naruto remembered his talk with the fox demon. Kyuu had said that he could return to the past, but should be prepared to rebuild his efforts from scratch.

… … … How far back had the fluff ball sent him?

As soon as that though entered his head, he ran to the bathroom. Naruto tentatively looked into the mirror… and screeched. He was back to 4"8 and had tone but a lot of baby fat. His blonde hair was spikier and not long at all. SOB!

He was twelve again. He had to redo everything. But what date was it?

Rushing into his kitchen, he looked at the calendar. In bright red marker, it said, "TEAM PLACEMENTS!!!" That was just wonderful. He had to start from the beginning and he was going to be late if his clock had anything to say about it.

Rushing to his closet, he opened it and reached past _THE ORANGE JUMPSUITS FROM HELL_ to find his secret compartment. Pushing what he knew to be a small black button to reverse his closet and reveal… duh-duh-dun… real clothing.

Naruto quickly pulled on a pair of black cargo pants and taped the bottom with burnt orange taping. He tugged a dark blue, long sleeve fishnet shirt and then a sleeveless, crimson shirt with a black spiral on it over his head. Next he slipped his headband on his head. (For the weirdos who like Hinata and Lee and on the arm and on the leg crap). He was seriously going to have to grow his hair out. He had tried to pull it up forgetting its length.

Now all he had to do was run to the academy. Easy as cake. Or not. His mind wasn't used to this body and it showed in him slipping twice this morning and tripping thrice. He fell in three trashcans, stepped in dog crap, and over all fell on his face no less than 12 times. It was ridiculous. His normally graceful, smooth moves were gone. Where was his panther like grace and stalk gone to?

This was the worst day ever. And he wasn't even to the academy yet.

Crap, he better hurry to the academy before he was late enough to miss Kaka-chan. That'd be really bad. Worse than the worse of the bad baddies. Hideous. Terrifying. Iruka would kill him.

Anybody looking at a certain whiskered blonde would suddenly notice that after a panicked look, he took his stumbling gait to an awkward run. He sped up as the menacing building came into his view. Looking at his watch, he only had 3 minutes before class started. This was bad.

Naruto picked up his pace and suddenly his class was in his view. Running quicker, he flew through the glass window into the classroom as the bell rung and into his seat.

"I'm on time today, Iruka-sensei," Naruto cheerily pointed out.

Everybody was shocked. Naruto was on time… but worse he was on time the day of team placements. And he had passed the genin exams. Pity to his teammates and woe to his team leader. His team number would be tainted for the rest of ninja existence.

"Iruka-sensei, it would be better if you didn't yell. You might hurt yourself with all of those bandages in the way. Sorry about those by the way, if you want I'll ask Ibiki to use his best tactics on the traitor if you don't mind me talking to the crazy ass bastard with a complex for helping Anko with her homicidal nymphomaniac tendencies," said Naruto.

"It's okay," Iruka said, looking kind of pale. "I'd rather you sit down and wait to hear the team placements. No pranks today as agreed."

"Hai," agreed Naruto, shocking the class.

"Okay," Iruka commented. "Team 1 will be…"

Naruto tuned out Iruka until he heard, "Team 7 will be Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke… this is the first all boys team, but it is not permanent. Until the Kunoichi have been trained by the new program in place. Okay, Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Akimichi Chouji. Team 9 is already in place. Team 10 will be the all Kunoichi team for the new program Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Haruna Sakura. Your team leaders will meet with you in about 10 minutes. Class is dismissed, wait for you Jounin sensei in this room."

Had he already changed something just by going back in time? He wondered if he would even have the same sensei. Naruto hoped so, Kaka-sensei was his cuddle bunny.

The door creaked open and Kurenai entered saying, "Team 8 come with me." She turned on her heel and left without waiting to see if her boys were following her.

Next, the chronic smoker, Asuma entered shouting, "Team 10 follow me. You'll go through a strict training program before you even train with me, but I'll be your sensei after 3 months of intensive training. After you all reach Chuunin, you will be placed on a team with two guys to even out the usual 2:1 ratio of boy to girl." Leaving just like Kurenai, he trounced out without making sure his girls were following.

Naruto was worried for nothing. After waiting for three hours, he knew that only Kakashi could be his sensei. The question was should he set the eraser?

Naruto slid out of his chair and grabbed the eraser. Putting it in the doorframe, he tied some ninja wire to it and led it to a kunai trap. He then added a explosive tag to the top of the eraser for a bang. Knowing that Kakashi would avoid this much, he put some paint balloons above where he would land under a henge. And he was done.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru complained.

"It's okay Shika-chan. He'll only get hit by the paint balloons and he'll be here in about 5 minutes so stay awake," Naruto explained.

"Dobe, like that'll work," Sasuke scoffed.

"You'll see," Naruto laughed.

And see Sasuke did. After exactly 5 minutes, in which Shika and Naruto had been counting (OCD), did Kakashi open the door to let the eraser fall down which he slyly avoided. Next, he cut the wire and disabled the kunai. However, one kunai still shot towards him. Kaka-sensei avoided it and landed right on target. The paint balloons dropped right on target.

"My first impression… is that I hate you. But nice job with the traps Naruto. I'll be waiting on the roof. Be there in ten minutes." Kaka-sensei said.

Shocked, the Uchiha and Nara just headed up to the roof. Naruto followed behind, knowing that he was at home.

All he had to do was skin a snake and confess to a crow and he'd be happy.

… … Oh well, he had the time.


End file.
